Screen recording functionality is common on many computing devices. A user simply has to invoke an operating system function, utility, or standalone application to cause the computing device to record images (e.g., graphical user interfaces, individual windows, everything, etc.) presented on a display of the computing device. Unfortunately, screen recording functionality can allow a user to bypass digital rights management protections built into media applications or media systems and recording the display screen of a computing device from a remote device can be cumbersome.